Beauty and the Beast- Hogwarts Edition
by potterhead5eva
Summary: Draco decides that he doesn't care what his father thinks, or the fact that she's a mudblood... he's going after Hermione and he sure as hell is going to get her. Just a random ficlet I started writing when I was 9 and I came across the other day...


**Beauty and the Beast- Hogwarts Edition**

**Ok I know what a lot of you are thinking. **

**_"What the fuck Potterhead5eva, you haven't updated your Snupin in 2 months and you Drarry in 3 weeks and you've decided to start a new fic? Get your shit together."_**

**And you're so right but if it's any consolation, I'm in the middle of writing an extra-long chapter for my Drarry and I'm about to start writing an extra-long chapter for my Snupin. Also I didn't start a new fic (see next note)**

**A/N: this was the first fanfic I ever wrote ****_ever._**** So it could be pretty shit but I lost a bet and my "penalty" was to post this. So I'm really sorry if this is crap but it was my first one ok? Don't be too harsh! I wrote t when I was like 9 and I found it the other day on my computer randomly, showed it to my friend and she asked me to post it which I replied to with a "hell no" but then I lost the bet so yeah. *sigh* **

**A/N2: It's set in Goblet of Fire**

**A/N3: because I wrote this when I was 9 there isn't much swearing or whatever in it so it's rated T but I might up the rating in further chapters (If I continue).**

**A/N4: I haven't actually read this through, (mainly out of embarrassment) so if there are mistakes I apologise. Also my sentence structuring is probably really shit too.**

It was the day before the start of the new academic year, Draco was packing his trunk. He had been procrastinating packing all week. There had been rumours of some big news that had to be announced. Hogwarts was to hold the next Tri Wizard tournament. Students weren't meant to know yet, but naturally Draco's father had told him all about it. He knew that there could only be one champion from each school. Lucius had said he wanted it to be someone he hated because it was dangerous to be part of the tournament, people had died before. Maybe a blood traitor like Weasley or that filthy little mudblood Hermione but of course his main choice would be Harry. He said it was too bad they were too young to be entered. A thought started to enter in Draco's mind when he heard this, he tried to push it away but he couldn't, just as he couldn't push any other thoughts like this out of his mind before. He didn't want Hermione in the tournament, even if she was old enough. The others he didn't care about, but not Hermione. He wanted her to stay safe, to not get into dangerous situations that could risk him losing her. "But could he really lose her if she wasn't his in the first place?" Draco thought to himself. This was proving very difficult as she stubbornly insisted on going on every dangerously stupid adventure that popped into that speccy git's head. He sighed to himself, "When did things start to get so complicated?" He couldn't like Hermione, she was mudblood, no muggleborn- he couldn't use that word against her and he was from a long line of purebloods. They were from different worlds. He laughed at how cheesy that sounded. There were strict rules against this sort of thing. But Draco wasn't dubbed a "bad boy" by the Slytherin girls for nothing. "This is the year," he thought to himself. "This is the year he tries things with Hermione.

"Draco! We are going to be late, I have an important meeting later and I need to drop you off at the station first. Hurry up; I do NOT want to be late." Draco heard his father calling for him but what he didn't hear was Lucius mutter "If I am late, t could cost me everything. The Dark Lord is not forgiving." Draco didn't want to get up. He had been reading 'Hogwarts a History' because he knew that was Hermione's favourite book and he wanted to have a point of conversation when he finally talked to her for the first time. Properly that is. The only ever things he had said to her were horrible comments, he wasn't proud of those but it was when he didn't know that he liked her. Although he did have to admit that when he did realise, he was even more horrible to her. But that was only because he was angry, he was angry that a mudbl- muggleborn had made him feel that way. He didn't want to like her, he couldn't like her. So he responded by lashing out at her. Not any more though, he had learned to accept the fact that h felt this way and he hadn't said a rude comment to Hermione for weeks. He got up and was soon at the station with all the other Hogwarts students. He looked around the platform, looking for... her. And there she was, her bushy brown hair flowing down past her shoulders smiling, laughing. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. Then his view was ruined. The reason she was laughing was because Weasley had just told her a joke. He felt himself fill with envy and rage. HE should be the one walking with her. HE should be the one laughing and joking with her. HE should be the one making her smile. HIM. Not Ron, or Harry, or anyone else. HIM. He wanted to talk but he knew he couldn't just start with general chit- chat. They would just shoot him down. After all, he hadn't been particularly nice to them. He decided to pull out the big guns. He would tell them what the big secret was. He began to strut over to them like he owned the place but quickly stopped when he realised by a blonde arrogant asshole wasn't a big turn on. Hermione looked at him, first with surprise, then loathing. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, her beautiful eyes cold.

Draco tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart when he heard Hermione addressed him so coldly. "Easy, Granger." he said. "I don't want us to be enemies anymore. It's a new year, I say let's put aside this childish rivalry and learn to get along. I'm willing if you are?" Draco outstretched his hand for them to shake. Ron spat on the ground in disgust. Harry said, "Fine." but didn't shake his hand. But Hermione, beautiful, beautiful Hermione tentatively reached out and shook his hand. With a smile she said, "Ok Draco, let's do that. I'm tired of pretending to hate you anyway." Draco's heart leapt. So she didn't hate him after all. Even after all the bad things he'd ever said to her. She was even more perfect than he had thought! "So can I sit with you guys on the train?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. He didn't care if the other two said no, just as long as she said yes, Hermione smiled and said, "Of course you can Draco, let's go now so we can get good seats." Draco felt on top of the world, Ron however, was not happy.

Ron's mind:

Ron thought, "How dare he?! How dare he just waltz over here after all the years of tormenting us and expect me to be civil?! He's got to be having a laugh." It was all Ron could do to not punch that little blonde toe rag in the face. And Hermione?! What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she acting so bloody nice to him? It made Ron sick. He could have sworn he saw Hermione's eyes light up when Draco offered to be friends. And Draco seemed pretty pleased with himself when Hermione accepted that offer. And even the fact that Draco had suddenly decided to make amends was suspicious. Where did that even come from? After all those years of him being There was something going on here and he, Ronald Bilius Weasley, was going to find out what.

They got onto the train and sat down in a four- seater compartment. Hermione buried herself in "Hogwarts a History" and Ron and Harry talked Quidditch. Of course Draco knew what he was talking about when it came to Quidditch but it wasn't Tweedledum and Tweedledee he was interested in talking to. That moment, he was very grateful that h had read Hogwarts a History. "Oh, Hogwarts a History, I've read that, you know, for a bit of light reading." he said to Hermione. Hermione looked shocked. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open. "Don't look so surprised! I found it so fascinating. Especially the bit about what Hogwarts looks like to a muggle. Oh and the bit about the spells used to make the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall."

Hermione's mind:

Hermione was astonished. This boy that she had thought could think of nothing but how to be increasingly annoying actually had an interest in something intellectual. "Wow," she thought. "Good looks and a good brain." She found her heart rate getting faster .She was suddenly disgusted with herself. "Pull yourself together Hermione. How dare you think about Draco like that? So yes he has read one book and isn't horribly disfigured, it doesn't mean you should like him I that way. He's been saying hurtful things to you for years. You should hate him." That was her brain talking but her heart spoke differently. "I should hate him, but I don't and he knows that now. Besides it's not just the fact that he is intellectual and attractive, he's also mysterious and can be really funny- that is when his jokes aren't making fun of people." She sighed to herself and her brain said, "If you're going to fall for him, don't fight it." Hermione was glad that her heart and her brain were finally cooperating as one. It was confusing listening to two different voices! She decided to give Draco a chance- that is if Draco would let her of course.

**So that was that… I never actually finished this story but if you want me to continue it then please favourite, follow and review. If not then yeah I won't.**


End file.
